State of New Jesery vs Jason Voorhees
by DeminiSSS
Summary: Like the title said. Have fun!


This was just something I wanted to put down before I begin to edit the other Friday the 13th story that I am almost finished. I have no clue about court procedures so I don't care if this is wrong. Enjoy!

A very big man was being escorted into the court room of Judge Peter Swanson by several police officers. There were manacles on his wrists and ankles, a heavy chain that attached them together and ended at a thick metal collar on this behemoths thick neck. Clothes that were still dirty and torn from when they apprehended this man and the lack of a proper bath permeated the area. One good eye was glaring at the judge from the eye hole of the dirty hockey mask.

***BANG BANG*** The judges gavel slammed onto the desk. "This Court will now come to order. The case of New Jersey vs Jason Voorhees will now commence," the bailiff said while giving the judge a very thick folder.

"OK Jason, you are being accused of 15 counts of first degree murder, kidnapping, destruction of property, and generally terrorizing the populace. How do you plead?" Judge Peter looked up and saw Jason just glaring at him. He then glanced at the empty seat next to him, "Where is your state appointed attorney?" Jason glanced to the left and right then shrugged.

Just then, the doors to the court room burst open and a young woman came in, her blue blazer unbuttoned, the top button on her white blouse open as well. A brief case that had papers hanging out pushed open the wooden gate that separated the empty courtroom and the defendant area, "I'm sorry I'm late. I lost the keys to my truck and traffic was a pain." she said as she settled herself next to her client.

"Miss Sapphire, this is the 5th time you have been late to court. One more time and you can kiss your bar exam goodbye. Now as I was saying, Jason Voorhees, how do you plead?" he leaned back in his chair.

Sapphire brought out a file and stood up, "Not Guilty, your honor." Everyone's head snapped to her attention, even Jason's.

Judge Peter sighed and ran his hand down his face, "Miss Sapphire, every time you represent someone you always say not guilty. Will you tell the courtroom why this murder is not guilty?"

"You see your honor, the people who were killed were trespassing on my clients property. There are numerous signs that are posted no trespassing and warning that deadly force will be used if they do not heed the signs. The destruction of property comes from the people he was trying to chase off his property. And the kidnapping charge is just his way of telling people not to come here. I am sure he would have let that person go so they could tell everyone not to come around here again. I have pictures of the signs and the outline of his property. Everything that is around the lake is own by Mr. Voorhees. He is acting in accordance of the law." She sat back down and neatly folded her hands as the judge looked over the pictures she placed on his desk. The minutes passed by like hours and Sapphire sat, slightly squirming in her seat. Not because the Judge was taking his time, but because Jason was just starting at her.

The judge finally placed the papers down and rubbed his face again, "Sapphire, you did quite a lot of research on your client." he sat up further on his chair, "This court finds Jason Voorhees... Not Guilty. The signs are clearly posted and the victim were warned." ***BANG BANG*** "This courtroom is now adjourned." He left without a second thought. Officers came toward Jason, keys in hand as Sapphire slouched in her chair.

"I won. I can't believe I won! I've never won a case." She was so happy that she hugged the first person that was closest. Jason. He was so caught up in watching the police men take off the last bit of chain, that the arms that wrapped around his shoulder caught him totally by surprise. "Well Mr. Voorhees, it's a long way to Crystal Lake. Would you like a ride back home?" Sapphire asked pulling back from the hug. With only a nod of his head, Sapphire grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the courtroom and back to Crystal Lake.


End file.
